


Repairs

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [20]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are here, not on the borders," she murmurs, leaning back into him a little more. "Quit fretting so loudly, melethnîn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Rumil, in a private moment with Caladfinnel  
> Prompt: Wicker  
> Alternate Universe: Gray Ships

Rumil watches Caladfinnel weave softened wicker into her broken basket, his chin on her shoulder. She could have taken it to the basket-maker to be repaired, but apparently it is a day when she prefers to do her own work entirely, or else, simply remain in her flet.

"You are here, not on the borders," she murmurs, leaning back into him a little more. "Quit fretting so loudly, melethnîn. I shall do quite enough for us both when you are once more on the fences, and I am here wondering if you will be one of those who is brought back to me to be pieced back together."

**Author's Note:**

> Caladfinnel is a healer, and her relationship with Rumil, while definitely romantic, is also fairly low-key, as both of them put their work first. It doesn't detract from their affection and love for each other, but it does mean they don't get much time together, as he's often on the borders, patrolling, and she's busy with minor injuries, and the concoction of medicines. They both go to the West, at some later point, and neither is quite sure what to do with having more time to spend together.


End file.
